Finally Found You
by xXDark.Wolf.PrincessXx
Summary: Follow four girls on their journey for the fame they've always wanted. And some might even find the family they never had...  Wow that sounded kinda cheezy :P
1. Application

**Hello, wonderful people of Fanfiction! I was bored, and I have seen A LOT of people making these OC Contest so I thought, "Eh, why not?" And so here I am ^^. I will need...**

**Kendall's Long Lost Sister (Also will be Logan's Love Interest)**

**Kendall's Love Interest**

**Jame's Love Interest**

**Carlos' Love Interest**

* * *

><p>Here is the basic info I will need for this OC contest:<p>

Name:

Nicknames (if any):

Date of Birth:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Talent (why is your OC at the Palm Woods? And if they sing, what genre?):

Favorites (i.e. color, animal, movie, etc.):

Dislikes:

Clothing Style:

Gender (Hee-hee, I'm all for BTR Slash :P):

Role You're Applying For:

* * *

><p><strong>Example Time! (P.S. I won't use this in my BTR fic. I am basing this off myself)<strong>

Name: Starla Kredent

Nicknames (if any): Star

Date of Birth: December 15th (not actual)

Age: 16 (not actual)

Appearance: Long brown hair with blonde high lights and one purple streak, brown eyes, tan skin. Has a belly button piercing, and a nose piercing.

Personality: Bright, bubbily, out-going, not afraid to stand up for what she believes in.

Talent (why is your OC at the Palm Woods? And if they sing, what genre?): Hip-hop dance, guitar and singing. Genre: punk rock, alternative, things like those.

Favorites (i.e. color, animal, movie, etc.): black, lime green, drawing manga, writing songs, Cobra Starship, Finding Nemo, wolves

Dislikes: Being called "emo", snotty girls, blood, snakes and bugs

Clothing Style: Emo (for argument's sake. You can include links to Polyvre for examples of formal, casual & swimwear)

Gender: Female

Role You're Applying For: Jame's Love Interest

Past: Don't wanna type this (Haha I don't want you to know you creepers :P)

* * *

><p><strong>KK, there you go! And to the best of luck to you! I will accept applicants until tomorrow at midnight! Then I'll announce the winners :).<strong>


	2. Results!

**Yo, me peeps! Here are the results to my contest! WOOHOO! And I will post the first chapter on Friday :)**

**Winners are...**

BigTimeRushGleek's Samantha Bryan as Kendall's Long Lost Sister/Logan's Love Interest!

Kingdom Stars' Naomi Mitchell as Logan's Sister/Kendall's Love Interest!

PurpleFr3ak's Jenny De La Garcia Cruz as Carlos' Love Interest!

Mikichan21's Luna Moonlight as James' Love Interest!

**Congradulations to you all! And big thanks Kingdom Stars. You're OC application gave me an idea for a bit o' drama amongst the BTR guys ;)**

**And I would like to thank the others that applied your OCs. I'm sorry that they weren't chosen, and I might use them as supporting characters in my fiction, so don't be discouraged!**


	3. I'm Jennifer's Daughter

**Hey, y'all! Sorry, I'm from Texas :P. But here is the first chapter of Finally Found You. Excitement! I hope you like it. And lemme remind you that this will have a different P.O.V. in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Big Time Rush... Except James. He's mine... JK, but seriously *evil glare*.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Samantha's P.O.V~<span>**

My heart pounded in my chest as my taxi drove up to the Palm Woods. I stared down at the small crumpled up piece of paper in my hands. 'Jennifer Knight, Palm Woods, L.A., Cali' was scrawled out in my shaky cursive. I remembered how I was so nervous when the P.I. had called me. He then said my paternity test came back with the name Jennifer Knight. I was so happy that I began to cry into the phone. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. I was about to meet my birth mother.

The obnoxiously yellow taxi slowed to a stop in front of the infamous hotel. My heart began to race faster. Many kids of all ages read scripts or chatted amongst friends. I took of my glasses, cleaned them with my 'I Heart Nerds' tee shirt, and put them back on. I did this over and over again, a habit I picked up when I was young. Man, did I have OCD. I took a quick glance up at the rear view mirror in the front of the taxi. I bit my lip at my appearance. I was actually wearing make up (which, by the way, is a such a rare occurance, so deem yourself lucky).

"Uh, that'll be twenty-six dollars, miss," the cab driver said gruffly. I snapped out of my little world and handed him a twenty and a ten. He gave me an odd look.

"Er, keep the rest," I said, giving him a shy smile. He nodded and got out of the taxi, to grab my bags. Taking in one final breath, I opened the door and stepped out. I shoke franticly, and it was by no means cold here in L.A. The driver sat down my small, black suitcase next to me. "Thank you," I muttered.

I gripped the handle of the suitcase and pulled it into the Palm Woods with me. When I opened the door, I was met with a furious blonde girl. She shoved past me, not even saying sorry. "Excuse me," I said in a sarcastic tone. But this chick was mad, and didn't even get it. With a sigh, I gave up and went up to the front desk. "Um... hello?" I said to a pudgey man sitting in front of a computer. He looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. How may I help you?" the man droned out in a robotic voice. I looked at his name take. Mr. Bitters. What a fitting name.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "What apartment does Jennifer Knight live in?"

"2-J," he said, almost instantly. Something told me that she was well known around here. And not just by the residents.

I nodded and left with a wave. "Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder. All I got in return was an annoyed mumble. I rolled my eyes. The man didn't need to work in the hospitality biz if he wasn't gonna be nice.

I began to shake again on the elevator ride up to the second floor. The whole time I took off my glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, and repeat. My adopted mother picked up on my habit and made me go to therapy with OCD problems. Obviously, my sessions that took place every. Stinkin'. Day didn't work out so well. Mind you, I love my mom to death, but she could be a bit... controling, let's say. She had to keep our house ready as if Better Homes & Gardens were going to come in and do a photo shoot.

A ding rang out in the small elevator, causing me jump. The doors opened, a little too slowly for my liking. I calmed my nerves once more, and walked down the long hallway. I counted off each apartment as I passed them. 2H... 2I... My breath hitched in my throat when I set my eyes on 2J written on a golden plate on a door.

Okay, Samantha. This is it. Now or never. I (once again) had to calm myself before tapping my knuckles on the wooden door. "I got it, Mom!" a boy's voice yelled. I gasped when I heard this. I had a brother? Did I have a sister, too? The door opened to reveal a blonde boy, he was a bit taller than I was, and had the same color skin I had. "Can I help you?" he asked. I remained silent for a moment, totally forgetting what he asked me.

I shook my head and asked, "Er... Yes. Does Jennifer Knight live here?" He nodded, and gave me a look that said, "Why?"

"My name Samantha Bryan. I'm Jennifer's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Click that 'lil review button and tell me whatcha think!<strong>


	4. It's Been Three Years Already?

**Hello, peeps of the world! I am back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry for being a little late AND for it being short. Today's my lil' bro's b-day, and we're in Dallas with family, so this was all I could do in an hour. But I know you still love me :P. So... read on my homies!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, hopefully will in the future *wink wink*. I just need a very sharp object. Muahahahahahaha! Just kidding. I won't ever own them. I now shall go cry...**

* * *

><p>Naomi's P.O.V.<p>

I rocked on the balls of my feet as I stood at the entrance of L.A.X. Logan was going to be here any minute and I was _excited_, to say the least. I even had to do the breathing exercise that I learned from that stupid yoga class Aunt Jackie dragged me to last summer. Inhale... hold... and exhale... Wow, I sounded like the cheezy yoga instructor. She sounded like those radio d-j's that were hopped up on, like, nine cups of coffee at five a.m.

Soon, the breathing began to wear off, so I began to sing the lyrics to my latest song. "_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_ _Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_."

I sighed. That was all I had so far, and I had some serious writer's block. With a groan, I began to resume my near hyperventilating rocking back and forth. I decided to think about how I haven't seen Logan in three, long years. Sure we had video chat, Skype, and Facebook and stuff like that. But, I was never personally face-to-face with my big bro. But then, my thoughts turned to my aunt and uncle.

They would pissed that I ran away like that. One time I ran away without a good, solid plan, and they found me. That night, I was beat extra hard. I still had a bruise on my arm, that was not-so-conviently uncovered. An old lady was staring at my shoulder, then all of a sudden, she cried, "My goodness, dear! That is such an ugly bruise!"

I squeaked and flailed my arms, probably looking like a total spaz, because the woman had screamed in my ear. In an attempt to gain my composure, I said, "Oh, this? It's nothing. You see, I'm a lacrosse player and I got slammed pretty hard my last game." I lied through my teeth. The old lady looked suspiscious of my story, but let it drop.

I sighed in relief. I was even more relieved when I saw Logan in this _really_ nice car that he went on for a whole hour, and how it was dubbed "The Big Time Rush-mobile." Logan hopped out of the car and ran to hug me. I squealled and jumped in his arms. A little girl behind us giggled. "Mommy, look! Those people are getting back together like that movie we saw yesterday!" she cried. I blushed and my eye twitched. For god's sake! He is my brother!

I looked up at Logan's face and saw pure horror. I laughed at his face and went to grab my many suitcases. I put them in the trunk, where I saw something rather. A pudgy old man was tied up and his mouth was duct taped shut. "Hortence!" I yelled. He just looked at me with an innocent face.

"Mr. Bitters! What are you doing in my car?" he came around and yelled at the man, like he was reprimanding a kindergartener that had just stolen a cookie. "I swear, Naomi, I don't know what he is doing in here. Pshhh... Ha-ha... Bleep-blop-bloop." I put my hands on my hips and rose an eye brow. Sometimes, it was like _I_ was the older one!

"Logan Mitchell, whenever you're nervous or lying, you stutter and say 'bleep-blop-bloop!'" I shouted. I looked down at the man, who I just learned was Mr. Bitters, and helped him out of the car. "Sir, are you okay? Why were you in the trunk?" I asked and began to untie him. He began to mutter, then I realized that he was still duct taped. Without thinking, I ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

"**AHHHHHHHHH**!"


End file.
